Feliz día del padre
by Espiritu-Cecil
Summary: Es el día del padre, así que Hikari quiere hacer algo muy especial por su padre. Aunque no está preparado para lo que es.


Esta fue una historia corta que se me ocurrió así a lo tonto. Tiene contenido sexual, sí… pero bueno, todo tiene su porque… o al menos eso supongo XD. Disfrutadla.

**FELIZ DÍA DEL PADRE**

Susumu Kamiya abría la puerta de su casa agotado. Le habían permitido salir mucho antes del trabajo por ser el "día del padre", pero menudo día había tenido. Tuvo que trabajar el doble para no dejar nada de trabajo para el día siguiente, porque si no se le iba a acumular y sí que sería un infierno.

- Ya estoy en casa… - saludó mientras se descalzaba en la entrada.

Una pequeña niña salió a recibirle con una enorme sonrisa. Llevaba puesto un vestido rosa con un lazo rojo en el pelo. Se trataba de su hija pequeña que se lanzó sobre su cuello dándole un beso.

- ¡Feliz día del padre, papá!

- Gracias, tesoro. ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está tu madre? – Preguntó al darse cuenta que todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas.

- Ha salido con Tai a comprar algunas cosas para la cena – le respondió ofreciéndole su ayuda para agarrar su maletín.

- Gracias, tesoro – le entregó la maleta y se fue directo al sofá, donde se dejó caer agotado.

Tras dejar el maletín en el despacho de su padre, Hikari fue a la cocina y le llevó una cerveza a su padre, que la acepto como agua de mayo.

- Gracias, preciosa.

- Papá, te he preparado un baño. Puedes bañarte ya si quieres.

- ¿En serio? Ay… a veces me pregunto qué haría sin ti.

Sin esperar un solo segundo, se fue directo al baño. En el cuarto de la colada se quitó la ropa y entró. Lo primero que hizo fue empezar a enjabonarse y luego quitarse el jabón con un cuenco de agua. Ya iba a meterse en la bañera cuando la puerta se abrió corredera se abrió de pronto.

- Papá, ¿quieres que te frote la espalda?

- Pues… si la verdad es que… - al darse la vuelta vio por completo el cuerpo desnudo de su hija pequeña. Rápidamente, giró la vista.

Hacía muchísimo que no la veía desnuda. De hecho, no se bañaba con ella desde que tenía cinco años o así, pues se bañaba más con su madre o su hermano. Aún era una niña, pero sus pechos comenzaban a notarse y por un instante pudo ver su entrepierna, aun siendo una colina sin explorar. Y que esperaba que ese día tardara en llegar, porque no se imaginaba a un chico saliendo con su hija pequeña.

La niña entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí y puso el jabón en sus manos. Comenzó enjabonar la espalda de su padre mientras la masajeaba, lo que relajó bastante al hombre que venía muy tenso del trabajo.

- Ummm… gracias hija, lo necesitaba.

De pronto empezó a notar dos pequeñas cosas duras que le rozaban la espalda. ¿Se había traído su hija algún masajeador del salón? Daba igual, le gustaba y relajaba. Miró al espejo para ver la cara preciosa de su hija y entonces se quedó de piedra al ver la escena: Hikari estaba restregándole el jabón por la espalda, usando sus pechos.

- H-Hija… ¿qué estás haciendo?

- Lavarte la espalda y darte un masaje, ¿es qué no te gusta?

- N-No es eso… es solo que… eh… ¿por qué lo estás haciendo con tus pechos?

- ¿Es qué no lo hago bien?

- No me refiero a eso… ¿dónde has aprendido a hacer eso?

- Es una película que había en el ordenador. Se llamaba "Quiero cuidar mucho de mi papá".

En ese momento, Susumu sintió como si alguien le clavase una estaca en la espalda. Esa "película" era una peli porno que un compañero del trabajo le había pasado asegurándole que era muy buena. No había llegado a ver mucho, porque no era su estilo de historias las de "padre enrollándose con una actriz de 40 años que decía ser su hija", pero se le había olvidado por completo borrarla.

- Al padre le hacía muy feliz que su hija le lavase la espalda con los pechos… pero yo no tengo mucho… lo siento, papá…

- N-No… así está bien, si no pasa nada…

- Bien, ahora tengo que lavar la otra cosa.

- ¿L-La otra co…? ¡E-Ey! – Hikari había metido las manos por su entrepierna y estaba empezando a masajear su miembro.

Por ver a su hija pequeña desnuda no se había despertado, pero al enterarse que lo que le masajeaba la espalda eran unos pechos, no había podido controlar una pequeña erección. Ahora que su hija le estaba tocando, este estaba comenzando a ponerse duro y recto, como le quedaban los palitos de pescado a su esposa.

- ¡E-Estate quieta, Hikari! ¡No…! – Se levantó de pronto, pero había jabón en el suelo y resbaló, cayéndose al suelo. Su hija acabó encima de él.

Gracias al jabón el suelo estaba resbaladizo y no se hizo mucho daño.

- Hija… ¿estás bi-? – Sus ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas al abrirlos, pues tenía de frente la entrepierna de su hija.

Antes la había visto cerrada, pero ahora que estaba literalmente abierta de piernas, podía verla en su total plenitud: era pequeñita y rosada. Como aún no había sido tocada, le costaba bastante mirar en el interior, pero algo podía verse.

- Vaya, papá… se te ha hecho más grande tu ochinchin – dijo su hija mientras la tocaba, curiosa.

- ¡¿Eh?! – Al recordar a quien estaba mirando, intentó levantarse pero no pudo. Algo había atrapado su mano derecha en la caída.

Miró a ver qué es lo quera. Se había quedado atrapado entre la bañera y el mueble. Por más que tiraba no conseguía sacar la mano, es más, se hacía cada vez más daño cuando lo intentaba. Notó un pequeño espasmo de placer que le recorrió la espalda. Su hija había empezado a mover su mano de arriba abajo en su miembro ya totalmente expuesto en su plenitud.

- H-Hija… eso no…

- En la película la hija le hacía esto al padre. Y a él le gustaba mucho. Hoy es tu día papá, pero no pude comprarte nada… así que quiero hacer algo que te guste mucho.

- P-Pero esto es… ¡ugh…! – Cada vez que su hija movía su mano, un placentero calambre recorría su cuerpo.

Sabía que lo que estaba permitiendo que su hija hiciera no estaba bien, pero hacía tanto que no tenía nada con su esposa que una pequeña parte de su ser quería que su hija siguiera, por muy mal que estuviese.

- Hija… para… esto…

- ¿Es qué lo estoy haciendo mal, papá? Ah, ya sé. Claro, tengo que usar mi boca para que tu ochinchin se sienta bien, como en la peli.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡N-No… eso…. Uaaaaaaaaaah!

Por muy extraño que le parecía, su miembro entró por la boca de la pequeña. En un principio se limitaba a meterla y sacarla, teniendo siempre mucho cuidado de no tocarla con los dientes. Lo mejor, que casi lo deja inconsciente por el puro éxtasis, es cuando la lengua de la pequeña comenzó a lamer la punta de su miembro.

- U-Ugh… Hikari… no lamas ahí… eso no… um… aaaaah…

- Sabe muy raro, papá – se quejó la niña, limpiándose la boca con agua de la bañera.

Su padre lloró de felicidad al pensar que ya estaba a salvo, pues si hubiera continuado un poco más, se habría corrido en la boca de su hija.

- Bien, ahora usaré mi conejito para darle más placer a tu ochinchin.

- ¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeh?! ¡Hikari, eso sí qué no!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es qué no te gusta, papá? ¿No lo hago bien?

- Hija… no es eso… pero es que… argh… no deberíamos estar haciendo esto.

- ¿Por qué no? En la película lo hacían y el padre acababa muy contento.

- Ya hija, pero es que… um… a ver cómo te lo explico… esto no se puede hacer. No está bien.

- ¿Por qué no? – Volvió a preguntar la niña, sin entenderlo.

- Es que… um… a ver… es que…

- ¡Ya hemos vuelto! – Se oyó la voz de su mujer desde la entrada, seguido el golpe al cerrarse la puerta.

Susumu sintió como si su cuerpo se quedará helado, del terror que había empezado a invadir su cuerpo. Tenía que quitarse a su hija de encima y meterse rápidamente en la bañera o era hombre muerto.

- Hikari, ¿estás en casa?

- Sí, estoy aquí, mamá – respondió la niña, lo que hizo que su padre se pusiera más nervioso aún.

"¡Pero no respondas!" fue lo que pensó. Debido al sudor su mano finalmente quedó libre. Feliz por haber escapado de su "atadura", iba a levantarse para lanzarse a la bañera cuando su mujer abrió la puerta.

La imagen que encontró fue la de su marido agarrando a su hija, que tenía su entrepierna justo encima del miembro duro de su marido, cuya punta empezaba a entrar por el pequeño agujerito de la pequeña. Su mujer lo miró, muda.

- E-Esto no es lo que parece, cielo… H-Hikari… y-yo… un malentendido… no…

- Tú… ¡maldito degenerado! ¡Te voy a cortar eso que tienes entre las piernas!

- ¡N-No, cariño espera! ¡Te lo puedo explicar! ¡Esto no es lo que parece! ¡Cariñooooooooooooo! – Se despertó de pronto en el salón, totalmente a oscuras salvo por la luz que salía del televisor.

Sudaba a mares, le costaba respirar. ¿Había sido todo una pesadilla? Miraba a su alrededor, y parecía que estaba solo. De su cuarto salió corriendo su hija, asustada que había oído el grito de su padre.

- Papá, ¿qué te pasa? Te he oído gritar.

- ¿H-Hikari… qué…?

- Te has quedado dormido en cuanto te has sentando en el sofá y encendido la tele. Así que me he ido a mi habitación para no molestarte.

- E-Entonces… ¿no hemos entrado al baño ni nada?

- ¿El baño? Te lo he dejado listo, pero has dicho que te bañarías cuando descansarás un poco.

- ¿A-Ah, si…? – Respiró aliviado, entonces todo había sido un sueño. Y menudo sueño.

- Por cierto papá… toma – la niña le ofreció un trozo de papel.

Susumu lo tomó y leyó lo que había escrito. Había poca iluminación en la sala, pero pudo leer "Vale por lo que quieras".

- ¿Qué es esto?

- No pude comprarte un regalo porque mi paga no me llegaba… así que he pensado que podría hacer una cosa que tú quisieras papá. Un masaje, frotarte la espalda mientras te bañas… lo que sea.

Al oír lo último, las imágenes de su sueño vinieron a su mente. Rápidamente los esfumó, no quería pensar en eso.

- Cielo, no necesito nada. Solo con teneros día a día, ya soy feliz.

- ¿De verdad, papá?

- Claro – la agarró y sentó sobre su regazo – Eres el mejor regalo de todos. Bueno, Tai también… pero tú eres la número uno, pero no se lo digas – le guiñó un ojo - ¿Vale?

- ¡Vale!

- Bien, y ahora voy a darme un baño… pero tú quédate aquí, ¿entendido?

- Sí.

Era mejor que se quedará ahí, porque ahora Susumu no necesitaba un baño de agua caliente, sino fría. Pensar en el sueño que había tenido, por no contar que cuando sentó a su hija en su regazo notó el contacto con su entrepierna a través de sus bragas, lo había encendido un poco. Tenía que controlarse, que era su hija. Aunque, a ver si esa noche conseguía convencer a su mujer para hacer algo.

Aclaraciones sobre la palabra "ochinchin". En Japón, es como los niños llaman al pene. En algunas zonas lo llaman pilila, trompa (aunque esto creo que solo lo hace sin-chan) o salchicha… pero allí se pronuncia así XD.

Bueno, pues eso ha sido todo… feliz día del padre y todo ese rollo XD


End file.
